Surprise Present
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: 9th June was my 18th birthday. I was always dreaming about "Her", my girlfriend. She was in UK, and I wished she could come to Japan when my birthday./For Itachi's Birthday/Read and Review, please?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Character : Itachi.U & Hana.I

Warning : AU

Kazuma House Production present…

Surprise Present

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari ini adalah hari-hari awal di mana angin musim panas mulai bertiup. Walaupun masih pagi, tapi matahari sudah bersinar dengan panas yang cukup menyengat. 40°C, begitu yang diberitakan oleh ramalan cuaca di TV pagi ini. Panas yang menyengat, dan ini sangat pas untuk berenang di laut.

BRUK…

Baru saja sampai, Itachi langsung duduk di tempatnya dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya. Kulit putihnya berwarna kemerahan, entah karena udara yang memang panas, atau karena kecapekan habis lari. Lagipula, buat apa dia lari-lari disaat udara panas seperti ini?

"Dikejar_ fans_-mu lagi?" tanya seorang laki-laki berwajah _baby face_, Akasuna Sasori.

"Ya. Mereka gila, dan stamina mereka sepertinya tidak pernah habis!" keluh Itachi.

"Tabah, ya…" ledek Sasori.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

"ITACHI-_KUN_!" pekik segerombolan gadis-gadis muda yang berdesakan masuk ruang kelas XII-D.

Aroma parfum berbagai macam bau yang menyengat menjadi satu di udara yang panas. Eneg, itulah yang dirasakan semua penghuni kelas XII-D. Mereka langsung melarikan diri ke luar kelas. Salah satunya adalah Konan.

"Parfum apa sih yang mereka pakai? Baunya kaya minyak nying-nying!" bisik Sasori pada Itachi yang setuju dengan pernyataan Sasori itu.

"Itachi-_kun_, ulang tahunmu kali ini, kau mau apa?" tanya salah satu juru bicara dari Itachi FC.

"Gue mau kalian menjauh dari gue." Dan jawaban Itachi langsung membuat _fans_-nya mematung layaknya patung GWK* di Bali.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Sasori langsung tertawa mendengarnya. _Mampus!_

Berangsur-angsur, para _fans_ Itachi pergi meninggalkan kelas XII-D. Walaupun sudah pergi, tetap saja bau parfum _fans_ -nya Itachi–yang dibilang Sasori minyak nying-nying–tidak hilang-hilang.

Tak lama setelah gadis-gadis-gila itu pergi, bel berbunyi. Jam pelajaran pertama adalah Hiruzen-_sensei_. Hiruzen-_sensei_ adalah guru yang sudah cukup berumur. Dengar-dengar, katanya ia sudah berumur 72 tahun. Benar-benar kakek hebat!

"Bau apa ini?" ujar Hiruzen-_sensei_ kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pikir, yang diminta Itachi sebenarnya bukan itu," kata Konan sambil melahap apelnya/

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hidan. "Dia, kan, memang benci dengan _fans_-nya itu," kata Hidan.

"Mungkin juga, sih, apa yang dibilang Konan tadi," sambung Zetsu.

"Lu pada lagi ngomongin apa?" tanya Itachi. Ia baru saja kembali dari tempat pengambilan makan siang dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya.

"Gak, gak lagi ngomongin apa-apa, kok," kata Zetsu ngeles. Itachi sebodo amat dengan itu.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

"Hallo?" Sasori menjawab panggilan telephone di seberang sana. "Ya, nanti kujemput…. Ya."

"Siapa, Sas?" tanya Deidara setelah Sasori memutus telephonenya.

"Ada aja," Sasori memakan makan siangnya yang terdiri dari; bento, buah apel, air mineral.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesawar Boeing 787 yang berasal dari UK _landing_ dengan mulusnya di landasan udara Narita Airport. Dari pesawat besar itu, orang berbondong-bondong keluar. Mereka mengantre untuk mengambil koper, tas, dan barang-barang lainnya yang baru dikeluarkan dari bagasi pesawat. Semua berjalan dengan aman dan tertib.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir kuda, berjalan dengan menarik kopernya. Ia tampak memainkan ponselnya, dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Halo, Sasori. Kau ada di mana?" tanya gadis itu.

"_Kami–aku dan Konan–ada di terminal kedatangan luar negeri. Kau ke sini saja. Mobilku warna hitam, tulisan plat –nya 'Sasori', _" jawab orang yang diketahui bernama Sasori.

"Baiklah, aku ke sana."

_Jepang… Itachi, aku kembali…_

-To Be Continue-

*GWK: Garuda Wisnu Kencana, diperkirakan akan menjadi patung terbesar di Asia yang akan menyambut para turis yang menempuh perjalanan ke Bali melalu jalur udara. Diperkirakan selesai pada tahun 2015 (kalo gak salah sih begitu. Lebih lengkapnya, silahkan search di google)

UK : United Kingdom/England

Finished at:

June 9, 2011

Lupa

Published at:

You could see at the next chapter.

It published at the same time.

Surprise Present © Kazuma House Production ® 2011


	2. Chapter 2

_Jepang… Itachi, aku kembali…._

_._

_._

_._

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Character : Itachi.U & Hana.I

Warning : AU

Kazuma House Production present…

Surprise Present

.

.

.

.

.

Dia berjalan keluar dari bandara. Tepat setelah ia keluar, dia melihat sebuah mobil X-Trail berwarna hitam dengan plat –nya yang bertuliskan "Sasori". _Itu pasti mobilnya,_ pikirnya. Kaca mobil itu terbuka, "Hei!" Seorang memanggilnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

Dia berjalan mendekat dan membuka pintu mobil itu. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil setelah ia memasukkan kopernya yang berukuran cukup besar.

"_So, welcome back to Japan,_" kata Sasori.

"_Thanks, Sasori, Konan,"_ katanya.

"Jadi, kita akan ke mana?" tanya Konan. Dari kaca spion, dia memandang mata hitam eboni milik gadis berambut coklat yang balas menatapnya melalu kaca spion juga.

"Ke apartemenku yang baru. Di Konoha Road 121," katanya. "Oh ya, nanti saat ulang tahun_nya_ aku akan datang ke sekolah," katanya penuh antusiasme yang tinggi terlihat dari nada suaranya.

"Hati-hati, ya," kata Sasori.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan bingung.

"_Fans_-_nya _banyak dan _gila_ semua," jawab Konan.

Pukul empat sore, ketika Sasori dan Konan menjemput teman mereka yang berasal dari Inggris. Langit cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar, dan juga awan tipis menutupi beberapa bagian dari langit, menemani mereka.

Perjalanan dari Bandara Narita menuju Distrik Konoha masih sekitar 12 km lagi. Sepanjang perjalanan itu, mereka berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan mereka sehari-hari sehingga suasana di dalam mobil jadi lebih ramai. Maklum, mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan kalau cewek sudah ketemu cewek pasti bawaannya ngobrol dan meng-_gossip_-ria.

"Sasori! _Stop_!" kata gadis berambut coklat itu pada Sasori.

Sasori menepikan mobilnya ke sisi kiri jalan. "Ada apa, sih?"

"Aku mau beli sesuatu." Gadis itu turun dengan membawa dompetnya.

Konan dan Sasori hanya melihatnya masuk ke dalam satu toko alat-alat membuat kue. _Pasti pengen bikin kue buat _dia_, _pikir mereka sama.

"Sasori, apa yang kau pikirkan sama dengaku?" tanya Konan.

"Sepertinya," kata Sasori, "aaa… rasanya sudah lama aku tidak makan kue buatannya. Enak, ya, si manusia musang itu punya pacar seperti _dia_," khayal Sasori.

"Sasori, kalau kau berbicara seperti itu, akan kuberi tahu pada Shion, lho!" ancam Konan.

"Yee… santai aja, napa?"

Gadis itu kembali lagi ke mobil dengan membawa kantong kertas yang cukup besar dalam pelukannya. "Ayo jalan, Sasori," perintahnya.

"Baiklah, tapi besok buatkan Akatsuki kue yang enak, ya!" kata Sasori. Ia pun menyetir mobil itu kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_, ITACHI!" teriak anak-anak Akatsuki, terutama Deidara dan Tobi yang bersorak dengan riang seperti anak TK.

Sore hari–jam setengah tiga, tepatnya–pelajaran di Konoha High School telah usai sejak setengah jam lalu. Namun, anak-anak Konoha High School terbiasa untuk nongkrong di kantin sekolah. Guru-guru pun biasa saja dan merespon positif hal ini. "Daripada mereka kelayapan gak jelas, mending di sekolah," begitu kata guru-guru.

"Nih, kue-nya," kata Konan membawa sebuah kue _tart_ coklat berbentuk balok dengan alasnya yang berbentuk persegi dari kantin. Di atas kue _tart_ coklat itu, tertancap dua buah lilin yang bertuliskan angka 1 dan 8.

"_Make a wish_!"

Itachi memejamkan matanya sesaat. Sesaat kemudian, ia membuka matanya dan meniup lilin itu. "Yey!" teriak Tobi.

"DIAM, TOBI!" bentak Deidara.

"Maaf, Dei-_senpai_," kata Tobi yang kembali mengemut lollipop rasa jeruk miliknya.

Seorang gadis berjalan mendekat ke arah Itachi dari belakang. Itachi sendiri tidak sadar dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Dia masih saja sibuk memotong kue-nya. Sementara Deidara yang melihat orang itu, ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk teriak. Namun, Sasori lebih cepat menutup mulut Dei.

"Kau kenapa, Sasori?" tanya Itachi. Deidara menunjuk-nunjuk ke belakang Itachi. Itachi yang penasaran pun hendak melihat ke belakangnya.

Sepasang tangan berkulit putih menutup mata Itachi sebelum ia melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan mulutnya dan tanpa suara, gadis itu–yang diketahu sebagai pemilik tangan berkulit putih–menggumamkan kata-kata yang seolah menyuruh mereka diam.

"HEI! SIAPA KAU!" teriak _fans_ Itachi histeris. Mereka tidak terima jika ada seorang gadis-tak-dikenal tiba-tiba datang dan berperilaku yang cukup mesra dengan Itachi.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Itachi. Ia memegang tangan yang menutupi penglihatannya. "Hana?" tebak Itachi.

Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari mata Itachi. "_Happy Birthday_, Itachi!" Secepat kilat, ia mengecup pipi Itachi.

"HEEE! APA-APAAN ITU?" tanya–teriak tepatnya–fans Itachi yang sirik.

"Hei, kenapa kalian kaget begitu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam datang mendekati meja Akatsuki. "Dia, kan, Hana, kakak kelas kalian," katanya.

"TSUNAMI!" pekik Hana. Dia langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. Tsunami pun balas memeluk Hana.

"Kapan kau pulang? Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Tsunami berturut-turut.

"Maaf, namanya juga kejutan," kata Hana dengan cengirannya.

"Iya, aslinya kejutannya kan buat pacarmu itu," kata Tsunami.

Semua _fans_ Itachi mengerutkan kening mereka. "Maksudnya pacar Itachi-_kun_, siapa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Sepertinya dia adalah anak kelas X.

"Ini." Tsunami menunjuk Hana yang ada di sebelahnya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" kata mereka tak percaya.

"Hei, hei… jangan bicara seperti itu. Nanti Itachi marah," kata Dei yang mulutnya dipenuhi oleh kue _tart_ coklat milik Itachi. Tobi membenarkan hal itu dengan menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun dia masih saja memakan kue _tart_ itu dengan mulut yang belepotan coklat.

"Hana, ayo kuantar pulang," kata Itachi dingin.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya," kata Hana yang mengikuti Itachi. Semua yang ada di sana–terutama para _fans_ Itachi–memandangi mereka berdua sambil menggigit kuku-kuku mereka yang selalu di-_manicure_ hingga punggung Itachi dan Hana menghilang di tikungan lorong lantai satu.

Seketika, _fans_ Itachi terkulai lemas di lantai kantin.

"Itachi-_kun..."_

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau akan pulang? Kan, kau bisa menjemputmu," kata Itachi di jalan pada Hana.

"Kalau aku bilang sama kamu, bukan kejutan namanya, Itachi…" kata Hana. Ia mengeratkan gandengan tangannya pada Itachi.

Sore hari musim panas ini, suhu yang pagi hari tadi sekitar 40°C sekarang sudah mulai menurun menjadi kurang lebih 35°C. Lebih baik daripada tadi, namun panas menyengat masih saja terasa menembus pori-pori kulit. Keringat yang layaknya pancuran air dari shower pun tak terelakkan lagi membasahi kulit.

"Sudah sampai," kata Itachi setelah lima belas menit mereka berjalan dari halte bus terdekat. Di hadapan mereka berdua, terlihat sebuah apartemen bermodel minimalis dan simple. Sama seperti sifat Hana yang lebih menyukai hal-hal yang simple.

"Terima kasih," kata Hana. "Oh ya, ini." Hana memberikan Itachi sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Ketika dibuka oleh Itachi, ternyata isinya adalah kue _tart_ seperti tadi, hanya saja ukurannya agak lebih kecil sedikit.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak akan kebagian kue _tart_ tadi–dan kenyataannya memang iya–jadi aku membuat dua kue. Tenang saja, kok, kue itu _pure dark chocolate_," kata Hana meyakinkan.

Sebelum Hana benar-benar masuk ke dalam apartemennya, Itachi memanggilnya, "Hana."

"Ya?"

Cup…

"_Jaa_…" kata Itachi lalu berjalan menjauh menuju halte bus selanjutnya yang mengarah menuju Uchiha Mansion.

"_Jaa_…" kata Hana agak tersipu malu dan juga kaget karena pipinya yang sudah merah harus bertambah merah akibat kecupan di pipinya oleh Itachi.

Dalam hati, ia bersumpah melihat Itachi tadi juga _blushing_. _Tadi dia _blushing,_ kan?_

– Fin –

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI

Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalau banyak typo dan sejenisnya, karena aku buru-buru ngerjainnya sebelum disuruh tidur.

Sebenernya nih fic udah selesai dari kemaren. Cuma kemaren, aku bikin ulang karena menurutku cacad. Dan kenyataannya setelah dibuat ulang, hasilnya malah lebih baik dengan penambahan deskripsi di sana-sini dan juga pengurangan dialog-gak-guna.

Hei, inti ceritanya jelas, gak? Kalo mau komen/kasih concrit/kritik/saran gak perlu sungkan. Aku membutuhkan itu semua!

Ini waktu selesainya yang pertama kali kubikin:

Chapter 1: June 7, 2011

01.45 P.M. (WIB)

Chapter 2: gak tau deh

Oke, stop bacotannya.

REVIEW PLEASE.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

June 9, 2011

08.50 P.M (WIB)

Published at:

June 9, 2011

09.10 P.M (WIB)

Surprise Present © Kazuma House Production ® 2011


End file.
